the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault on the Uzumaki Post
'Mission Details' *'Date': 9-10-13 *'Submitted by': Kantaro Uzumaki *'Rank': S *'Overseer': Zenko Sugawara *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 6000 'Ninja Team' *Kantaro Uzumaki *Jeisen Uchiha *Nui Uchiha *Okami Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Goal: Kantaro and Gang go to defend the Uzumaki base from an attack. Mission Recap The group walk into the Uzumaki base and meet Ragusha. Ragusha tells the three Uchiha and Kantaro about Oni movements around the base. With this, the group goes to scout, using their dojutsu prowress. Nui's sharingan can see that the cloud is clearly chakra based. Meanwhile, Kantaro's byakugan peers straight through the cloud, and sees dozens of bodies heading their way. A wounded Uzumaki scout comes through the smog, requesting help. Kantaro and Jeisen quickly go, but its a trap. Nui sees the paperbomb attached to the man, but her alert comes too late. Luckily, Jeisen was looking over the man, and uses his extreme speed to bodyflicker himself and Kantaro out of the way. The dark cloud rolls in, covering the base on the North, East, and South side. The footsteps of dozens marching can be heard as the group decides to split up. Jeisen heads east, Nui to the north, Okami to the south, and Kantaro to alert Ragusha. In the East, Jeisen finds himself going up against academy students of Amegakure. They charge out of the cover, but Jeisen swiftly knocks them out. Jeisen is swarmed by a large group of youth, but uses his hundred hand technique to get them away. A few of the older students, power amplified by the relentless Oni seal, break out and go back into cover, sending out a massive lightning blast. He returns to the camp after. In the North, Nui finds herself against a large swarm of women. Not kunoichi, just ordinary housewives. One tries to plea for help, but is unable to because of the Oni seal. Nui, saddened by the sight, puts them out of their misery with a large Dragon Inferno blast. This ignites the cloud and kills all of the women in sight. She returns to the camp after. At the camp, Kantaro talks to Ragusha about the attacks. Ragusha gives Kantaro commands over Raito and Raisho, his sons. Kantaro sends Raisho to the north, Raito to the east, and he goes south by himself. In the South, Okami finds himself against a short fellow, who seems to be the one controlling the clouds. He chats a bit, but the man gets defensive. The Oni captain says that the Uzumaki are trying to take his home, and he's willing to fight to keep his home his own. The captain has abilities in dark cloud manipulation, and sends two massive hands. Okami repulses them with his needle jizo. Shar is summoned and Okami sends a dragon flame bullet at the cloud, igniting it slightly. Upset, the man disperses the cloud and recreates it. He continues fighting Shar and Okami, and Kantaro arrives. Kant fires an energy beam and Okami charges in side by side with Shar using Rasengan. The captain dodges back inside his cloud, dodging the energy beam. He knocks out Shar inside the cloud and Okami barely escapes. He is able to put a paperbomb on the ground and that ignites the cloud slightly as he reappears from being underground. Nui and Jeisen arrive, and the man creates a massive cloud monster to face the four elite shinobi. The cloud is dispersed by Nui who sends an incredibly large fireball at the man. The cloud disappears completely. There is about 40 men behind the captain, ordinary villagers. The Captain creates a large divide spanned by a narrow bridge, while Jeisen and Okami restore chakra with the use of pills. Kantaro begins charging up his laser beam of doom. The man sends the forty villagers across the bridge to charge the group, and the mass throw projectiles at the group. The leaders of the charge have their blades out to harm Kantaro as he sits there and charges his beam. Nui knocks out the men, and Okami aims a fireball that doesn't reach the captain in time. Jeisen has warped Kantaro right in front of the captain and it nukes him, tearing off his legs. The captain lies in a pool of his own blood, when an Oni general arrives. He kills the captain, and forces the unconscious villagers to continue fighting, five at Nui and five at Okami. Nui, like all other pyromaniac Uchihas, lights the group on fire and all the villagers are dead. Sounds of screaming is heard at the main camp, and the group goes to check it out. The general is seen, he has knocked out Ragusha and killed Raito. The group's arrival stops him from killing Raisho, and he disappears with a "Tata" to the group. Kantaro goes to heal Ragusha who sees that one of his sons is dead and sobs loudly. Nui and Jeisen take off to find the general, but see no trace of him. Many Amegakure civilians are dead, the Oni marks forcing them to fight to their imminent deaths. With that end, the group goes to heal who they can. Category:Mission